


Secret Admirer

by 1o99ki



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, SHORT ASS CHAPTERS FOR A SHORT ASS STORY, Secret Admirer, i wasn't planning on this being my first rin x ryuusei fic but oh well, i wrote 300 words and decided that it was a good first chapter and published like the clown i am, i'm also crying because the title of this is so awful?!?! yuck it's so boring and icky ewwww, prepare to bleach your eyes !!, ryuusei receives a love confession from a secret admirer aka rin, this writing will make you want to do it, why? because i'm writing on a whim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1o99ki/pseuds/1o99ki
Summary: Dear Shidou Ryuusei,I like you.Even though the thoughts of this being a prank bubbled quietly at the back of his mind, Ryuusei ripped a corner of a page from his math notebook and wrote:Who the fuck are you
Relationships: Itoshi Rin/Shidou Ryuusei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

_Dear Shidou Ryuusei,_

_I like you._

Ryuusei read the six words, his eyes hovering over the last three a second longer. _I like you._ They were typed. All of the words were typed and printed on a small strip of paper. He recognized the font as the standard Arial.

Ryuusei flipped it to the back; the clean white stared back at him innocently. No identification. No unique handwriting. Nothing except a confession. Anonymity was clearly this person’s specialty.

Glancing up from the paper, Ryuusei’s pink eyes scanned the room to find the possible owner. The girl who gave him a Hello Kitty band-aid for the cut on his cheek. The girl who screeched at him for kicking her boyfriend’s balls (he deserved it for being a dick). The foreign-exchange student that arrived this September who helped him cheat on his English quiz. And more girls huddled together over their phones giggling about some stupid shit.

Ryuusei cracked his neck, the satisfying relief making his shoulders slump. None of the girls in his class liked him. _Was it someone from a different class?_ Ryuusei quickly dismissed this thought because none of them liked him, either. Their detest and fear for him grew every time he sent a student to the nurse’s office.

_Was it a guy?_ Ryuusei stiffened at the thought. It was possible, but it couldn’t be a guy. None of the guys liked him, either.

Ryuusei peered down at the profession of love, doubt on the accuracy of the sender’s statement increasing. Judging from what other students thought of him, this could be a prank. It was very likely to be a prank.

But his gut enforced the opposite. This wasn’t a prank; it was the truth, the raw emotion of someone who liked him. It would be quite rude of him to label it as a joke.

Even though the thoughts of this being a prank bubbled quietly at the back of his mind, Ryuusei ripped a corner of a page from his math notebook and wrote:

_Who the fuck are you_


	2. Chapter 2

Ryuusei sauntered over to his desk, receiving curious glances that soon declined into uninterested ones. His teacher finished his sentence and briefly frowned at his student's late entrance. It was the third time this week of Ryuusei's delayed appearance. It was also the third time this week that he was greeted with his reply to the confession.

Carefully tucked in at the edge of the inside of his desk, Ryuusei's question settled, unbothered. Ryuusei had trusted this anonymous person to know a response awaited him, located at Ryuusei's desk, but now the former wasn't sure.

So every time Ryuusei spotted the crinkled paper, he felt the urge to shred it into thin pieces or chuck it into the nearest trash can.

The next morning Ryuusei sulkily approached his desk on time. His anger spiked at the sight of the tiny slip of paper resting gently where it had been first placed.

Ryuusei kicked the corner of his desk, the sudden noise shocking his classmates. He ignored their stares and collapsed into his chair, crushing, in the palm of his hand, what had been the cause of his vexation for the past few days.

Wait--this wasn’t his. On a better glimpse, it was white paper identical to the first one he received.

The gleam in his eyes brightened as he unfolded and read its content.

_Shidou Ryuusei,_

_I’m obviously your secret admirer. Are you that dense?_

Typed. No name. Should he have expected a hint? They avoided the question by stating the obvious. And how could Ryuusei miss the rhetorical question? _So they were comfortable enough to joke around with him. Or insult him. Or both._

At least Ryuusei wasn’t mistaken. The confession wasn’t a prank; it was real.

Ryuusei leaned back in his chair at this conclusion, the ceiling with its patterned lights only in his vision. Who would be insane enough to like him? He wasn't a great or even the typical student by all means. Did they like the way his fists made bruises or spilled blood?

_Too many questions and not enough answers_ , Ryuusei thought as he etched out a reply even he wasn't sure was a good reply:

_Hey my secret admirer, wanna play a game?_

**Author's Note:**

> my [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/1o99ki) and [quotev](https://www.quotev.com/erencty)
> 
> contact me [here](https://twitter.com/1o99ki)


End file.
